


Gray or Blue

by Manga_Otaku121344



Series: BokuAka Works Inspired by Songs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, bokuto/some random chick, lovely owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_Otaku121344/pseuds/Manga_Otaku121344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't second guess your feelings you were right from the start and I notice she's your lover, but she's nowhere near your heart. This city is for strangers, like the sky is for the stars but I think it's very dangerous if we do not take whats ours. And I'm winning you with words because I have no other way. I'd love to look into your face without your eyes turnin' away. Last night I watched you sing because a person has to try and I walked home in the rain because a person cannot lie"</p><p>Akaashi is in his third year of college with Bokuto and the two share an apartment together since it's cheaper than living on campus. Everything is fine except for two flaws. Flaw one: Akaashi loves Bokuto. Flaw two: Bokuto already has a girlfriend. </p><p>Based off/inspired by: "Gray or Blue" by Jaymay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray or Blue

** Gray or Blue **

 

Akaashi sighed but smiled softly as he stepped out of the bathroom. He heard his housemate, Bokuto, singing loudly in the kitchen. The two of them lived in a two bedroom apartment only ten minutes away from the college both of them attended. Since living off campus was more spacious and cheaper the two friends decided that sharing an apartment together couldn’t be the worst thing they have decided to do. He headed to his room and combed through his wet hair as he continued to listen to the off key singing.

 

Akaashi sighed again as he opened the blinds. He couldn’t understand how Bokuto could have this much energy so early in the morning when the skies were darkened so much by rain clouds that it looked like night was settling rather than fading away. He gathered his book and shrugged on his rain coat. He said a quick good bye to the owl in the kitchen and ignored the squawking that came from it telling him not to skip breakfast.

 

For the two of them their living arrangements were perfect except for two flaws. Bokuto said he couldn’t live without Akaashi keeping him together. Akaashi had blushed a bit at that statement and almost told him that he felt the same before he was cut off by ‘I’m so glad we’re such great friends’.

 

Flaw one: Akaashi. He harbored strong feelings for Bokuto that he hadn’t been able to voice during anyone of the five year that they had known each other.

 

He was afraid to tell Bokuto, he was too nervous. Their friend could be ruined if he said anything, everything could be shattered with just one kiss. Although, Akaashi knew he valued their relationship over something as stupid as love he was still haunted by his eyes. That lovely color that he couldn’t quite decide if it was brown or gold. He was never close enough to say.

 

Half way through the day his phone screen lit up with the notification of a text message.

 

 

**From: Bokuto (OvO)**

_Hey, hey, hey! Hika is coming over for a while tonight. We can all have dinner together and play games! :D_

Akaashi sighed and pocketed his phone without replying. Hikako was Bokuto’s girlfriend, she had been for two years.

 

Flaw two: Bokuto was straight.

 

Akaashi went home and deposited his books during a time he knew that Bokuto was in classes so he wouldn’t have to make an excuse for not staying. He stuffed his phone, wallet, and keys into his pocket before leaving again. He hung around campus until it became late enough to go drinking. When that time came he headed to a bar not too far away where most of the patrons were college students.

 

He didn’t care how long he had been there or how many times his phone pinged to tell him he had a new text. Hell, he didn’t even care that he had already forgotten the name of the person who was sucking on his neck.

 

It was two in the morning now. There were soft snores coming from beside him and Akaashi was wide awake looking around the strange room. He was more lucid than he had been two hours ago when he left the bar and came to the stranger’s apartment. The worst part about this situation was that Akaashi couldn’t even bring himself to feel ashamed of his actions. He might have felt ashamed the first handful of times that it happened but he couldn’t even remember how many times this had happened.

 

Akaashi didn’t get any sleep that night. At five he quietly slipped out of the bed and gathered his articles of clothing that was strewn about the room. He made sure all of his belongings were collected before he began the walk home.

 

He reached his apartment around five-thirty. He didn’t bother being too quiet since Bokuto could only been woken by a sonic boom alarm clock. He stopped in his tracks as he saw his housemate on a couch curled up into a ball. He was wearing his favorite sweatshirt, the hood was pulled down over his eyes and his arms held his legs against his chest leaving his head to rest upon the top of his knees.

 

“Bokuto?” He asked quietly as he neared him. He saw the other flinch a bit signaling that he was, in fact, awake. He probably had a sleepless night just like himself. Akaashi sat on the couch facing the gray ball. He didn’t receive a response so he gently pulled the hood away. Bokuto’s red, puffy eyes met his. Akaashi bit his lip. It hurt him to see Bokuto upset. He just wanted to kiss him to make it better, to run his thumbs over his cheeks until the tear stains disappeared. “What’s wrong?” he continued keeping his voice low and comforting.

 

“Hika-” Bokuto spoke quietly, his voice was rough and it cracked as he talked. “Hiako left me. She said that it was clear that I loved someone else, but I don’t. I don’t Akaashi!” He reached up to wipe away the new round of tears pouring from his eyes. “T-then you didn’t come home last night or answer any of my texts and I thought you had left me too. It hurt to think about you gone more than it did about her. I can’t lose my best friend.”

 

Before Akaashi could reply Bokuto launched himself sending Akaashi onto his back. He looked down at the distraught man that was clutching onto his shirt as well as burying his face against his chest. “Don’t leave me, please. You can’t leave me too. Please don’t leave me, Keiji.”

 

Akaashi’s eyes widened a bit at the use of his first name. He hesitantly ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. The gentle fingers through his hair was enough to calm him down and let him fall asleep. “I won’t leave you Koutarou,” he spoke softly once he was sure the other couldn’t hear him, “I won’t ever leave you.”

 

He felt everything breath Bokuto took; he couldn’t help but note how perfect it felt to have him lay so close to him. One of the large hands that had been gripping his shirt had relaxed and know rested just above Akaashi’s heart.

 

For the first time in a long time Akaashi silently cried knowing that this will never be his.

 

In the morning Akaashi woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over him instead of Bokuto. He sat up and groaned softly. Akaashi shuffled into the kitchen to find Bokuto with damp hair and dressed in only his sweat pants. He grinned at him and Akaashi felt his heart stutter.

 

Bokuto held a mug of coffee out to Akaashi. “Thanks for this morning” he said quietly as Akaashi took the mug from him.

 

Akaashi sipped his coffee as a light blush settled on his cheeks. “N-no problem” he spoke softly and averted his eyes from Bokuto’s face so he wouldn’t see the blush. He took another sip of the bitter liquid and composed himself. He gave his best fake smile. “That’s what friends are for right?”

 

“Yeah!” the black and silver haired man said enthusiastically. “Oh, I called Hika a bit ago. She said she’ll give me another chance! Isn’t that great? We’re going to meet up at that bar down the street. Tonight is their karaoke night, you know. I always rock it every week. You’re going to come too, right?”

 

Akaashi was going to say no. He had too, how could he survive being with Bokuto and the only person he has ever felt jealous of? Yet, how could he say no when Bokuto looked so happy.

 

“Sure, I be we’ll have a great time” he hoped his façade wasn’t detected. ‘Everything will be fine. I can survive this’ he lied to himself as he watched Bokuto happily skip to his room.

 

That night Akaashi walked with Bokuto to the bar he had been in just the night before. Bokuto quickly spotted his girlfriend and quickly rushed off to greet her. Akaashi decided it would be best to hang back and not get in their way. Besides, Bokuto wouldn’t even realize he wasn’t with them.

 

After a few drinks Akaashi moved to lean against the back wall to get a good view of the makeshift stage that Bokuto had just stepped onto. He looked at his girlfriend who gave him a thumbs up before scanning the crowd from Akaashi. He smiled brightly once he found him and Akaashi returned the smile. A sappy love song started playing. Great.

 

Akaashi tried to make it through but the smile faltered as he heard the lyrics Bokuto sang. He couldn’t help but feel that those words should be directed at him, not the girl who was sitting back the stage openly flirting with someone else. She didn’t deserve him, she didn’t- He felt tears start to run down his cheeks. He needed to leave.

 

Bokuto looked up from the lyrics in the song book. He expected to see Akaashi leaned up against the wall with the same smile. Akaashi was there but instead of the smile that could bring sun to his rainy days was replaced by…tears? Why was…why was Akaashi crying. He continued to sing as his fallowed Akaashi as he walked to the door. His eyes flickered to his girlfriend who was twirling her hair in her fingers and talking to some guy he vaguely remembered seeing in his calculus class last semester.

 

The pieces slowly clicked and his voice trailed off leaving only the music and background vocals singing.

 

It all made since now. What had happened this morning…it wasn’t something a friend would do. For every time he went into a depressed mood it was always Akaashi there for him, not his girlfriend. Hell, his girlfriend pretty much would tell him to call her once he got himself straightened out and then leave. He could picture his life without Hikako but never without Akaashi. How could he be so blind?! He sat the microphone down before jumping off the stage and running out the door, not caring about the people murmuring and wondering if he got scared.

 

Once he got outside he was met by a heavy downpour. It was so loud he wondered how he didn’t hear it inside the building. He didn’t care though, all that currently occupied his mind was the small male that played on the same volleyball team with him in high school. He took off running down the street towards their apartment all the while yelling out Akaashi’s name.

 

Bokuto finally spotted his target walking slowly and hunched over himself.

 

Akaashi was staring at the ground as he shuffled his shoes along the sidewalk, he didn’t care if water was pooling in his shoes or if he’d be sick the next day because of this. Nothing mattered anymore.

 

“KEIJI!”

 

He jumped and whirled around to look at the source of the sound. His eyes widened as he saw Bokuto barreling towards him.

 

He ran into Akaashi with the force of a football player but he kept both of them from falling over.

 

“Bokuto, what are-”

 

“I’m so sorry!” he said and buried his face in the nape of Akaashi’s neck.

 

“W-what do you mean? What’s wrong?” he asked and pulled back to see the taller man’s face. He couldn’t tell if it was just the rain or if Bokuto was crying.

 

“I’ve been so stupid” he said and kept his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders. “You know that saying ‘you don’t know what you have until it’s gone’?” He waited for a response and Akaashi silently nodded. “I saw you crying in the bar and watched you leave. Everything made sense. Everything you’ve done for me isn’t just something a friend would do, it’s something you would do for someone you love.”

 

Akaashi stiffened. Great. Bokuto now knew that he loved him. He probably thought he was weird or a pervert for sharing the same apartment with him. He bit his bottom lip and waited for Bokuto’s rejection.

 

“It took me this long to realize” he spoke softly, barely audible over the rain. “I have known you for five years and was so accustomed to have you around I didn’t ever think of not having you there. Now I see that the person you love is someone you couldn’t see your life without and I can’t live without you. I don’t want this just as a lifelong friendship, I want you to be beside me forever in anything we do.”

 

Akaashi was still frozen, unable to believe the words he was hearing. It felt like a dream, and if this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up and face the cruel reality that is his life.

 

Bokuto leaned his forehead against Akaashi’s. He looked into Akaashi’s eyes and studied the way the green orbs looked hopeful but slightly frightened.

 

“Keiji,” he moved one hand to cup the former setter’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

The distance was closed and Bokuto’s chapped lips pressed against Akaashi’s soft ones.

 

Akaashi didn’t know how long they stood there like that; kissing under the illumination of the street lamp. All he could think was,

 

 _Oh, they’re_ _gold._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth part of my series, please check the others out too c:
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment. All feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
